RoaM: Character Sheets
by CrimsonRev
Summary: This story will go alongside Requiem Of A Memory, mostly to show the stats of Alex so you don't get confused or lost.
1. Glossary

**_Stats Glossary:_**

 ** _Name: -_**

 ** _Title: -_**

 ** _Status: -_**

 ** _Race: - Job: -_**

 ** _Level: Lvl-/Next Level: -%_**

 ** _HP: 67.5 x VITp_**

 ** _EP: 65 x INTp (0.2% EP Regen x WISp)_**

 ** _STR: 3.5 DMG x p_**

 ** _VIT: 67.5 HP x p_**

 ** _DEX: 3 KPH, 20% RFLX x p_**

 ** _INT: 65 EP x p_**

 ** _WIS: 0.2% EP/R x p_**

 ** _LUCK: 5% LOOT x p_**

 ** _Stat Point: 5 x Lvl [+1 x 5 Lvls]_**

 ** _Money: $0_**

* * *

 ** _LOOT Tier:_**

 ** _5% = Grey (Common/E Rank)_**

 ** _2.50% = Green (Uncommon/D Rank)_**

 ** _1.25% = Blue (Rare/C Rank)_**

 ** _0.50% = Purple (Epic/B Rank)_**

 ** _0.25% = Yellow (Legendary/A Rank)_**

 ** _0.12% = Silver (Mythical/S Rank)_**

 ** _0.06% = Rainbow (Super Mythical/SS Rank)_**

 ** _0.03% = Cyan (Ultra Mythical/SSS Rank)_**

 ** _0.015% = Red (Ethereal/EX Rank)_**


	2. Sheet Nº 1

**_Episode 1:_**

 ** _[Name: Alex Sawyers Prower]_**

 ** _[Title: The Vigilante of Kuoh]_**

 ** _[Status: N/A]_**

 ** _[Race: Human - Job: N/A]_**

 ** _[Level: 8/ Next Level: 14.8%]_**

 ** _[HP: 675/675]_**

 ** _[EP: 780/780 (2.2% EP/R per Min)]_**

 ** _STR: 9 [31.5 DMG]_**

 ** _VIT 10 [675 HP]_**

 ** _DEX: 8 [24 KPH/160% RFLX]_**

 ** _INT: 12 [780 EP]_**

 ** _WIS: 11 [2.2% EP/R per Min]_**

 ** _LUCK: 7 [35% E-Rank LOOT]_**

 ** _Stat Points: 43_**

 ** _Money: $150_**


	3. Sheet Nº 2

**_[Name: Alex Sawyers Prower]_**

 ** _[Title: The Vigilante of Kuoh (+150% DMG to all Delinquent and Gang Enemies)]_**

 ** _[Status: Reincarnated Pawn (Now serves a High Class Devil, +50% to all Stats), Sealed (-50% to all Stats. All Art. Stats are Sealed)/Released (+100% to all Stats; all Art. Stats are released)]_**

 ** _[Race: Revenant (+100% to all Stats)- Job: The Gamer/Revenant/Servant]_**

 ** _[Essences: Fallen Angel (+75% to all Stats)/Devil (+50% to all Stats)]_**

 ** _[Level: 13 / Next Level: 31.9%]_**

 ** _[HP: 7864/7864 (63.75%/5013.3 HP/R per Min)]_**

 ** _[EP: 7475/7475 (22.55%/1686 EP/R per Min)]_**

 ** _STR: 106.25 (9*3+68+6.75+4.5)= 372 DMG_**

 ** _VIT: 116.5 (10*3+74+7.5+5)= 7864 HP_**

 ** _DEX: 72 (8*3+38+6+4)= 216 KPH, 1440% RFLX_**

 ** _INT: 115 (12*3+64+9+6)= 7475 EP_**

 ** _WIS: 112.75 (11*3+66+8.25+5.5)= 22.55%/1686 EP/R_**

 ** _LUCK: 79.75 (7*3+50+5.25+3.5)= 398.75% LOOT Chance_**

 ** _Stat Points: 76_**

 ** _Perk Points: 2_**

 ** _Money: $375_**

* * *

 ** _Perks:_**

 ** _* Revenant: +100% to all Stats, enables the Ability: Essence; grants the Limbo Status, grants the Perk: [Universal Bender]_**

 ** _* Fallen Angel: +75% to all Stats, grants Light Affinity, grants Fallen Wings, -15% Defense against Darkness based Skills._**

 ** _* Devil: +50% to all Stats, grants Darkness Affinity, grants Devil Wings, -150% Defense against Light based Skills; -25% to all Stats during daytime*, +25% to all Stats during nighttime._**

 ** _*Reincarnated Pawn: +1 Stat Point per Level. Grants the ability [Promote]._**

 ** _-[Promote (Active): Whenever the Pawn has the permission of the King or finds themselves in enemy territory, the Pawn can promote to [Knight, [Bishop, [Rook] and [Queen]._**

 ** _-[Knight: +75% DEX, +25% STR, +15% VIT. +3 DEX Points per Level]_**

 ** _-[Bishop: +25% DEX, +75% INT, +50% WIS. +2 INT & WIS Points per Level]_**

 ** _-[Rook: +15% DEX, +75% STR, +70% VIT. +3 STR, VIT & STA Points per Level]_**

 ** _-[Queen: +100% to all Stats. +5 STR, VIT, DEX, INT & WIS Points per Level]_**

 ** _* Universal Bender: You're able to manipulate all sorts of energy, exclusivity is null. Grants the Skill: [Energy Manipulation]_**

 ** _*Hemomancy - Active - Level 1/3: Allows the user to control blood._**

 ** _-[Level 1: By absorbing the blood that coats the blade, the user can get about 0.2% of someone's knowledge per droplet. If the user bleeds out, then the amount of knowledge is lost is proportional to how much someone bled]_**

 ** _-[Level 2: ?]_**

 ** _-[Level 3: ?]_**

* * *

 ** _Skills:_**

 _ **1* [Gamer's Mind - Passive - Lvl Max]**_

 _ **[Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to Psychological Status Effects]**_

 _ **2* [Gamer's Body - Passive - Lvl Max]**_

 _ **[Grants the user a body that allows him/her to live the real life like a videogame. Lethal wounds are momentary, although certain Status Effects can last (Crippling, Bleeding, Burning, Poisoning, etc.). Sleep can naturally restore all HP and EP as well as cleanse all Status Effects]**_

 ** _3* [Observe - Active - Lvl 3 (34.8%)]_**

 ** _[Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations and people was created, allowing the user to quickly gather information about the target. The higher the level of the skill, the more data is gathered. Current level allows the user to see the Stats of the target. Costs 9 EP per use]_**

 ** _4* [Flash Step - Active - Lvl 1 (74.2%)]_**

 ** _["How far can you go in just one step?" That's the very core of the Flash Step. By channeling Energy to your feet and releasing it in a controlled burst, you can travel long distances in the blink of an eye. Max Speed is (10% EPxDEX), costs 50 EP per step]_**

 ** _5* [Akaijöo (Red Queen) - Active - Lvl 2 (0%)]_**

 ** _[Zanpakutö - EX-Rank Weapon]_**

 ** _[Akaijöo is Alex's personal Zanpakutö, born from within his soul, she has experienced all of Alex's life, but unlike the young man, she still remembers everything; now she shall aid him in his quest to remember. Release Command is:_** _"Itokuma, Akaijöo (Feast, Red Queen)"_

 _* **Grants Perk: [Hemomancy] when Shikai is Active.**_

 _ *** +100% to all Stats**_

 _ ***Grants Skills:**_

 _ **-Exceed - Active - Lvl 1/3: By revving up the sword, the user dashes forward with a spinning slash; causes 200% STR DMG. Lvl 2/3: DMG output is doubled. Lvl 3/3: DMG output is tripled.**_

 _ **\- Active - By revving up the sword right after an attack, the Exceed can reach the final level in an instant.**_

 _ **-Rev Up - Active - By revving up the sword and feeding it with Energy, the fire that coats the blade can last until the user stops feeding it with Energy. +50% SPC DMG, +50% DMG, +25% Burning DMG Costs 50 EP per Second to maintain.**_

 _ **-Transfusion - Active - Lvl 1 (0%): By offering your blood to someone else to drink, you can transfer to them 5% of your total power by pound.**_

 _ **-Sawing Edge - Passive - Every slash causes the [Bleeding] Effect, causing 2% VIT DMG for 10 Seconds.**_

 _ **-Vampiric Boost - Active/Passive - Lvl 1 (64.9%): By coating Akaijöo's blade with the wielder's blood, her attacks will cause more damage for a few moments. +30% DMG per 20ML of Blood.**_

 _ **-Ketsuka Tensho {Heavenly Blood Piercing Fire} - Active - Lvl 1 (50%): By coating the blade with Energy then revving up at the last second, the user can release a crescent shaped flare that destroys anything on its path. Causes 400% INT+STR DMG, +100% Burning DMG. Costs 600 EP.**_

* * *

 ** _Grey LOOT: 398.75% (Aprox 4 Items)_**

 ** _Green LOOT: 199.37% (Aprox 2 Items)_**

 ** _Blue LOOT: 99.69% (Aprox 1 Item)_**

 ** _Purple LOOT: 49.90%_**

 ** _Yellow LOOT: 24.93%_**

 ** _Silver LOOT: 12.46%_**

 ** _Rainbow LOOT: 6.23%_**

 ** _Cyan LOOT: 3.11%_**

 ** _Red LOOT: 1.56%_**


	4. Sheet Nº 3

**_[Name: Alex Sawyers Prower]_**

 ** _[Title: The Vigilante of Kuoh (+150% DMG to all Delinquent and Gang Enemies)]_**

 ** _[Status: Reincarnated Pawn (Now serves a High Class Devil, +50% to all Stats), Sealed (-50% to all Stats. All Art. Stats are Sealed)/Released (+100% to all Stats; all Art. Stats are released)]_**

 ** _[Race: Revenant (+100% to all Stats)- Job: The Gamer/Revenant/Servant]_**

 ** _[Essences: Fallen Angel (+75% to all Stats)/Devil (+50% to all Stats)]_**

 ** _[Level: 13 / Next Level: 31.9%]_**

 ** _[HP: 7864/7864]_**

 ** _[EP: 10013/10013 (26.8%/2684 EP/R per Min)]_**

 ** _STR: 106.25 (9*3+68+6.75+4.5)= 372 DMG_**

 ** _VIT: 116.5 (10*3+74+7.5+5)= 7864 HP_**

 ** _DEX: 72 (8*3+38+6+4)= 216 KPH, 1440% RFLX_**

 ** _INT: 118.5 (12*3+64+9+6+3.6)= 7703 EP_**

 ** _WIS: 112.75 (16*3+66+8.25+5.5)= 26.8%/2064 EP/R_**

 ** _LUCK: 79.75 (7*3+50+5.25+3.5)= 398.75% LOOT Chance_**

 ** _Stat Points: 76_**

 ** _Perk Points: 2_**

 ** _Money: $375_**

* * *

 ** _Perks:_**

 ** _* Revenant: +100% to all Stats, enables the Ability: Essence; grants the Limbo Status, grants the Perk: [Universal Bender]_**

 ** _* Fallen Angel: +75% to all Stats, grants Light Affinity, grants Fallen Wings, -15% Defense against Darkness based Skills._**

 ** _* Devil: +50% to all Stats, grants Darkness Affinity, grants Devil Wings, -150% Defense against Light based Skills; -25% to all Stats during daytime*, +25% to all Stats during nighttime._**

 ** _*Reincarnated Pawn: +1 Stat Point per Level. Grants the ability [Promote]._**

 ** _-[Promote (Active): Whenever the Pawn has the permission of the King or finds themselves in enemy territory, the Pawn can promote to [Knight, [Bishop, [Rook] and [Queen]._**

 ** _-[Knight: +75% DEX, +25% STR, +15% VIT. +3 DEX Points per Level]_**

 ** _-[Bishop: +25% DEX, +75% INT, +50% WIS. +2 INT & WIS Points per Level]_**

 ** _-[Rook: +15% DEX, +75% STR, +70% VIT. +3 STR, VIT & STA Points per Level]_**

 ** _-[Queen: +100% to all Stats. +5 STR, VIT, DEX, INT & WIS Points per Level]_**

 ** _* Universal Bender: You're able to manipulate all sorts of energy, exclusivity is null. Grants the Skill: [Energy Manipulation]_**

 ** _*Hemomancy - Active - Level 1/3: Allows the user to control blood._**

 ** _-[Level 1: By absorbing the blood that coats the blade, the user can get about 0.2% of someone's knowledge per droplet. If the user bleeds out, then the amount of knowledge that is lost is proportional to how much someone bled]_**

 ** _-[Level 2: ?]_**

 ** _-[Level 3: ?]_**

* * *

 ** _Skills:_**

 _ **1* [Gamer's Mind - Passive - Lvl Max]**_

 _ **[Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to Psychological Status Effects]**_

 _ **2* [Gamer's Body - Passive - Lvl Max]**_

 _ **[Grants the user a body that allows him/her to live the real life like a videogame. Lethal wounds are momentary, although certain Status Effects can last (Crippling, Bleeding, Burning, Poisoning, etc.). Sleep can naturally restore all HP and EP as well as cleanse all Status Effects]**_

 ** _3* [Observe - Active - Lvl 3 (34.8%)]_**

 ** _[Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations and people was created, allowing the user to quickly gather information about the target. The higher the level of the skill, the more data is gathered. Current level allows the user to see the Stats of the target. Costs 9 EP per use]_**

 ** _4* [Flash Step - Active - Lvl 1 (74.2%)]_**

 ** _["How far can you go in just one step?" That's the very core of the Flash Step. By channeling Energy to your feet and releasing it in a controlled burst, you can travel long distances in the blink of an eye. Max Speed is (10% EPxDEX), costs 50 EP per step]_**

 ** _5* [Akaijöo (Red Queen) - Active - Lvl 2 (0%)]_**

 ** _[Zanpakutö - EX-Rank Weapon]_**

 ** _[Akaijöo is Alex's personal Zanpakutö, born from within his soul, she has experienced all of Alex's life, but unlike the young man, she still remembers everything; now she shall aid him in his quest to remember his past. Release Command is:_** _"Itokuma, Akaijöo (Feast, Red Queen)"_

 _* **Grants Perk: [Hemomancy] when Shikai is Active.**_

 _ *** +100% to all Stats**_

 _ ***Grants Skills:**_

 _ **-Exceed - Active - Lvl 1/3: By revving up the sword, the user dashes forward with a spinning slash; causes 200% STR DMG. Lvl 2/3: DMG output is doubled. Lvl 3/3: DMG output is tripled.**_

 _ **\- Active - By revving up the sword right after an attack, the Exceed can reach the final level in an instant.**_

 _ **-Rev Up - Active - By revving up the sword and feeding it with Energy, the fire that coats the blade can last until the user stops feeding it with Energy. +50% SPC DMG, +50% DMG, +25% Burning DMG Costs 50 EP per Second to maintain.**_

 _ **-Transfusion - Active - Lvl 1 (0%): By offering your blood to someone else to drink, you can transfer to them 5% of your total power by pound.**_

 _ **-Sawing Edge - Passive - Every slash causes the [Bleeding] Effect, causing 2% VIT DMG for 10 Seconds.**_

 _ **-Vampiric Boost - Active/Passive - Lvl 1 (64.9%): By coating Akaijöo's blade with the wielder's blood, her attacks will cause more damage for a few moments. +30% DMG per 20ML of Blood.**_

 _ **-Ketsuka Tensho {Heavenly Blood Piercing Fire} - Active - Lvl 1 (50%): By coating the blade with Energy then revving up at the last second, the user can release a crescent shaped flare that destroys anything on its path. Causes 400% INT+STR DMG, +100% Burning DMG. Costs 600 EP.**_

 _ **6* [Energy Manipulation - Passive - Lvl Max]**_

 _ **[Allows the user to freely manipulate all kinds of energy that manipulate reality (Mana, Reiatsu, KI, Ethernano, Chakra, Cosmic, etc.). Gradually increases INT by 30%. Passively increase the Energy Pool by 30%]**_

* * *

 ** _Grey LOOT: 398.75% (Aprox 4 Items)_**

 ** _Green LOOT: 199.37% (Aprox 2 Items)_**

 ** _Blue LOOT: 99.69% (Aprox 1 Item)_**

 ** _Purple LOOT: 49.90%_**

 ** _Yellow LOOT: 24.93%_**

 ** _Silver LOOT: 12.46%_**

 ** _Rainbow LOOT: 6.23%_**

 ** _Cyan LOOT: 3.11%_**

 ** _Red LOOT: 1.56%_**


End file.
